The present invention relates to a balancer device that is provided at an internal combustion engine and reduces vibration due to rotation of the internal combustion engine.
The balancer device is configured so that rotation is transmitted to a balancer shaft from a crank gear provided at a crankshaft through a driven gear. However, since the crankshaft and the balancer device are supported by different structures, misalignment or error (deviation) tends to occur in positions where each of the crankshaft and the balancer device is supported, and there arises a problem of generating rattling noise (tooth striking noise).
To resolve such problem, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-239521 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2007-239521”) discloses a method for reducing the rattling noise (the tooth striking noise) by absorbing backlash using a scissors gear for the driven gear.